A Day In The Life Of Major General Jack O'Neill
by Vattenmelon
Summary: Actually, more like several days...
1. The Bored General

**A/N: This is my first multi-chapter story, but I'm not done with the other chapters yet (though I'm fairly far along on the second one...), so you'll all have to wait like patient little people... like I know you all are (yeah, right!). Anyways, enjoy.**

Major General Jack O'Neill was bored. Really, really, _really_ bored. Being a Major General in the US Air Force running the Stargate Programme sure looked flashy on paper (at least to those who had clearance), but it could get seriously boring. Jack picked up the mission report on SG-17s mission to P3X-whatever for the gazillionth time and tried to read it. Somehow, they had managed to write a 15 page long report on a mission during which nothing happened to a planet with nothing on it. Jack wondered why they simply couldn't have written something along the lines off: 'There are a lot of trees, and nothing else. We walked around for a while and then went back home.' But no, they just had to write 15 pages. Of course, next time he needed to torture someone, Jack knew whom to turn to. After reading three pages of SG-17s reports, any man would volunteer any information.

--

Jack couldn't take it. He tossed the report on his desk for the gazillionth and first time, and picked up the next paper in his pile. A requisition for more paperclips to the SGC. 'What the hell?' Jack thought. 'Why do _I_ need to sign this?' He shrugged and signed it anyways. Next paper. Long report on the latest Gate malfunction. No way he was reading that. No one but Carter understood all of this. Heck, whoever had written this report probably didn't understand half of it. Jack sighed, tossed the report on top of the SG-17 report, leaned back, and started rolling his thumbs. He had three quarters of an hour to kill until he had to call the President.

--

Jack pressed 4 on the speed dial and waited. And waited. _Finally_ the President picked up. Wonder what took so long…

--

Fifteen minutes later, a whole forty-five minutes before he was expecting to be done talking to the President, Jack was done talking to the President. 'Well, now maybe I can drag myself way through that damned SG-17 report,' Jack thought to himself.

Ten seconds later he threw the report on his desk for the gazillionth and second time, picked up the phone and hit 3 on the speed dial. He needed to have a word with Hank about SG-17.

'Landry.'

'Tell SG-17 that if they ever write another report like that again, I'll send them to the most distant, remote planet in the Galaxy.'

'So they can come back and write a report about it, Jack?' General Landry responded. Silence.

'Without a GDO,' Jack finally said.

'Heck, at least you didn't have to sit through an entire debriefing with them,' Landry said. Silence.

'There's that,' Jack admitted. 'Just, next time, tell them to keep it short and sweet.

'Will do, Jack. Now, what can I do for you?' Landry asked.

'Not much. When's Daniel due to leave with SG-21?'

'In about… thirty minutes.'

'OK, talk to you later, Hank,' Jack said.

'Have fun in DC.'

'Funny.'

--

Jack hit 2 on the speed dial and waited for someone on the other end of the line to pick up. 'Jackson,' the reply finally came.

'Spacemonkey!' Jack exclaimed. 'Off to explore the Galaxy without me?'

'Hi Jack. And yes, I am. I need to go gear up now, if you don't mind.'

'What, you don't wanna entertain bored ol' me?' Jack asked with mock hurt in his voice.

'No.'

'I'm hurt, Daniel.'

'I'm sure you are. Bye Jack.'

'Bye Daniel. Try not to die, please.'

'I'll do my best,' Daniel said, hanging up the phone. Jack let out a sigh. Now what? It was only 11 o'clock and he was bored silly.

There was, of course, always number 1 on his speed dial, but as he reached for it, he hesitated for a second, and instead decided to force his way through SG-17s report.

**To, of course, be continue.**


	2. Speed Dial 1

**A/N: Here's part two. Finally, the resolution the the mystery you've all been wanting to solve: who is speed dial number 1? Hint: stage whisper It's Sam!**

Major General Jack O'Neill was bored. Really, really, _really_ bored. He threw SG-17s report on the desk for the gazillionth and third time, reached for the phone, and hit 1 on the speed dial. 'Carter,' came the almost instant reply.

'What'cya doin'?' Jack asked, and was rewarded with a short laugh and an almost audible smile.

'Oh, just going over the artefact SG-13 brought back from P7J-215. It's actually quite interesting, you see, it appears to be…'

Sam began, before Jack cut her off. 'Gah, don't wanna hear it!' he cried. Sam rolled her eyes.

'What I was about to say, Sir, was that it looks like a flashlight.'

'A flashlight?' Jack asked, finding his curiosity annoyingly piqued.

'Yes. A crude flashlight. The battery seems to be almost dead, and the "bulb", if you can call it that, doesn't seem to be better off. So, basically I'm bored to death. You?' Sam said.

'What, not high-tech enough for you?' Jack asked, and Sam laughed in response. 'No Sir, afraid not. Quite boring, actually.'

'Well, not much better over here. SG-17 writes God-awfully long reports containing a big hunkin' blob of _nothing_.'

'So you called to bother me instead, just like old times?'

'Colonel, is that insubordination I hear coming from you?'

'No Sir, of course not, Sir,' Sam replied, with her best military tone.

'Good. And, yes, just like old times.' They were both silent for a moment, and during that short moment Jack suddenly realised just _how_ much he missed the SGC, and Sam realised just how much she missed being bothered by Jack.

'So…' Jack started, before things got awkward.

--

The next day, Jack had finally managed to almost work his way through SG-17s report. Just as he had two paragraphs left, the phone rang. Jack slowly lifted his head from the report, took a long look at the phone. Boy, was he mad now. Two paragraphs left, and now he got distracted. He was _not_ a happy camper. 'What?!' he yanked the receiver up and screamed into it. He almost felt sorry for the person at the other end. Disturbing the General like this was not a good idea. After the tiniest of silences, the reply came. 'Call you back later, Sir.'

'No, Sam, wait,' Jack said, grasping the air with his hand as if he was grabbing for her. They both suddenly went quite as they both suddenly realised he had called her Sam, not Colonel or Carter. _Where did that come from?_ he asked himself. _Did he just call me Sam?!_ Sam thought.

'Um… yes?' Sam asked, slightly confused… _had he really called her Sam?!_

'You, uh… called?' Jack said, equally thrown by his slip of the tongue.

'Hm? Oh, right, yes, I did, but you're obviously busy. I'll call back later,' she replied.

'What, no? What's up?' Jack asked, his anger gone and the stupid SG-17 report thrown on the table for the gazillionth and fourth time, completely forgotten.

'Well, I just wanted to let you know that I'll be coming to Washington in two days. With Daniel and Vala off with SG-21, Teal'c visiting the Free Jaffa and Mitchell home in Kansas, General Landry thought it a perfect time to visit the President and give him a briefing on the mission to the Ori Galaxy,' Sam said. Jack didn't say a word. She. Coming. Here. _Thank you God!_

_'_Um, Jack?' Sam asked, growing concerned about the distinct lack of any noise from the other end of the line.

'Oh,' was all that Jack could say. Brilliant. Just, absolutely brilliant. _'Oh'?! That the best you could do?_

'Oh?' Sam asked. 'I thought you'd be thrilled. We haven't seen each other in way too long,' she continued, her voice showing just the slightest hint of disappointment.

'What? No, I'm thrilled. Real… thrilled,' he responded. _Yeah, that sounds real enthusiastic! Wait, no it doesn't!_

'OK then Sir, see you in two days…' Sam said, giving off a small laugh.

'Mmm…' was all that Jack could respond with.

Jack leant back in his chair, and smiled wide. _She. Coming here. Thank you, God!_

**Hm... not as good as part one... gonna have to think part three through more thoroughly, so don't expect it too soon... this weekend, at the earliest. But, fear not, for I shall continue. I didn't go this far to give up! I shall prevail!!**


	3. The Briefing

**Well, I _finally _got around to part 3. Apart from the obvious case of a new chapter, I've also done some small cosmetic and grammatical changes to parts 1 and 2, but they're still more or less the same. Part 4 shall probably be done in a few days, but I reserve the right to change that! I'm moving in ten days, so I've got a lot hanging over my head, so to say... hm, now I'm rambling, so here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack stood in his office, smiling to himself. _God, I love this Asgard tech. Makes travel so much_… A bright flash of light interrupted his thoughts, and when he finished his thought – _easier. _– he found himself in the Oval Office of the White House, facing a certain Lieutenant Colonel, wearing a smile curiously akin to his. 'Carter!' Jack said, almost crying with joy.

'General. Nice to see you,' Sam replied.

'Right back at ya,' Jack said, as they both locked eyes, and for a moment studied one another closely. It would have gone on forever, if it weren't for an exaggerated cough coming from their side. They immediately broke their gaze, to find Major Davis and the President looking at them. Jack flashed a smile at them. 'Major. Mr. President,' he said, and soon all the formalities of greetings were exchanged, and the real 'fun' could begin.

--

After almost four hours, Jack would have been bored out of his mind if it were not for the fact that Sam – _Carter! Carter! Do not call her Sam again, you arse!_ – was there. But it was still pretty boring. Having heard this story several times told by Sam, Cam, Vala, Daniel, Teal'c, Hank, Siler, Walter, Marks, the SGC cleaning guy, the 10-year-old kid living next door, God, Jacks three secretaries (even though he only had one), Abe Lincoln and Apophis himself, Jack was pretty bored of hearing it. They had defeated the Ori. They had defeated the Replicators (again). They came, they saw, they conquered…yadda yadda yadda. _Now please, let this meeting end! PLEASE! _Of course, on the plus side, it wasn't exactly SG-17…

--

_Finally!_ was all that Jack could think when they were done. If it weren't for the fact that there were people around he would have jumped up and down punching his fists in the air. But that would not look too good with the President around… some other time. Major Davis headed of to some remote part of the White House, while Jack and Sam headed towards the Motor Pool. Too bad the _Odyssey_ had left during their briefing to rescue SG – of all people – 17. Jack couldn't wait to read the report afterwards…

'So… how's life?' Jack asked sheepishly as they walked down the halls.

'Oh, pretty good. Kinda nice not having a big, bag guy hanging over your head constantly,' Sam replied.

'There's that. So, gonna go back to Area 51 now that the Ori are gone?' Jack asked, and quickly added 'and the Replicators… again.'

'You know, I thought about it, but I think I'm gonna stick around the SGC. It's too much fun being out there in the field again,' Sam began, but saw the pang of sadness that briefly flashed across Jacks face. She realised that he really missed it all. 'Not that it's the same without you, of course,' she said.

'I miss it,' Jack said, matter of factly. 'I could really do without all this,' he said, waving his arms around to indicate _this_, also know as Washington.

'Can't be that bad. You've lasted over two years,' Sam said.

'Yeah, well, I really miss bugging you in your lab, dropping Daniels artefacts and golfing through the Gate with Teal'c,' Jack said. Sam stopped, and looked at amazement at the General. 'Golfing through the what with who?' she asked.

'Time loop bubble loopy loop thingy,' Jack replied. 'You didn't think I'd be helping Daniel translate Ancient for three months straight, did you?' he asked.

'No Sir, I suppose not. So, did you do anything more fun back then?' she asked, now very curious.

'Oh, not much. Biked around the SGC, learned to throw pottery… stuff like that.'

'Uh hu…'

'Want to go out to dinner? There's a fancy restaurant just around to corner. I'll buy' Jack asked out of the blue, catching Sam off-guard.

'Um…' was all that she could get out of her mouth.

'You're mumbling,' Jack said, as they reached the Motor Pool.

'Yes.' Sam said.

'Well, stop it.'

'No, yes as in yes, I'd like dinner.'

'OK then. We'll have the driver drop us off there then,' Jack said, opening the door to the car for Sam.

'Thank you, Sir,' Sam smiled at Jack.

'Any time, Sam, any time,' Jack said, not catching his mistake.

**That's all for now. Part 4, as (tentatively) promised, will be posted in a few days. In the meantime (warning, shameless plug coming up!), you can always check out my other stories, or, if you feel like it, post a review of this one!**


	4. Check in

**A/N: Here's the next part of the story. Not much to say other than 'Enjoy'!**

'Shit!' Sam exclaimed a little too loudly, causing the waitress passing by their table to shot her glare. Jack, who had bent his head over to try and catch the spaghetti from falling of his fork froze, and slowly lifted his head, his eyes asking the question for him. 'The hotel,' Sam explained. 'The last check-in time was an hour ago! Damn it.'

'What time is it,' Jack asked.

'It's almost 2300 hours,' Sam said.

'How the hell can it be that late?' Jack asked, surprised. He hadn't realised how late it was.

'Well, that little detour around half of DC 'cause you couldn't find the restaurant didn't help things, Sir,' Sam said.

'There's that…' Jack admitted sheepishly. He could have sworn that the restaurant had moved since the last time he'd been there. 'Hey, don't worry; there's plenty of space at my apartment. You're more than welcome to sleep with me,' Jack said, and this time it was Sams turn to freeze. Realising his mistake, Jack quickly tried to cover his mistake: 'I mean, you're more than welcome to sleep over at my place. I can take the couch, no problem.'

'Well… thanks.'

'Desert?' Jack asked, desperate to get off the subject.

'Got any blue Jell-o?' Sam asked the waitress who passed by.

--

Dropping the keys to the apartment on the small table next to the door, Jack motioned with his arm around the place, saying 'it's not much, but it's home.'

'Looks lovely, Sir,' Sam said. 'Except for that stash of beer bottles on the table.' She motioned towards the kitchen table.

'Oh, uh… well, you know, being a Major General running the most secretive operation on the fact of this planet doesn't leave much time to petty things like cleaning,' Jack said.

'I noticed,' Sam said, stifling a laughter.

'Right, well, the bathroom's in there,' Jack pointed to a door. 'So why don't you go do your… stuff, and I'll go get some fresh sheets.'

'OK, thanks,' Sam said, opening her bag and digging through it to find whatever it was she needed. Jack, however, didn't move, but simply stared at Sam. After a few seconds, he suddenly realised just what it was he was doing, and before Sam could notice, he hurried off to find new sheets.

--

Jack sat straight up, clearly awake. He did a quick sweep of the surroundings, and realised that not only was he on the couch for some reason he could not remember, there was also another person in the apartment, currently in the kitchen. _What the?_ was all that he could think of, but just as he started thinking further Sam walked in to the living room. 'Good morning Jack, sleep well?' she asked.

Jack looked her for a moment, before asking 'Sorry?' Sam realised what she'd said, and asked the almost same question again: 'Good morning. Sleep well, Sir?'

'Yeah, fine. You?'

'Wonderfully. I made some breakfast, you want?' Sam said.

'You made breakfast?' Jack wondered. Sam let out a small laugh; 'Yes Sir, I figured that since you let me stay the night I should at least make breakfast.'

'How very kind of you, Carter,' Jack said. 'So what you got cooking?'

'Scrambled eggs and bacon.'

'Hey, those eggs were for my omelette!' Jack cried out, jokingly.

'That's alright Sir, you were out of beer anyway,' Sam said, with a grin on her face.

'Hey, I resent that!' Jack said.

'Yes Sir, sorry Sir. Now, if you don't mind, the coffee is getting late, so…' Sam said, motioning with her arms towards the kitchen.

'See, this is what I love about you. Coffee, breakfast… I could really get used to this,' Jack said, walking past Sam into the kitchen, leaving Sam to stare at the empty couch. _What did he just say?!_

Sitting down at the table, taking a bit of bacon and a drink of coffee, Jack wondered what kept Sam, until it suddenly dawned on him… he had used to 'L-word'. _Oh shit…_

**To, as usual, be continued. Look for the next part within the week.**


End file.
